The Terror
by Owen96
Summary: After finding out Mario and the gang are going camping, Bowser sends his professional killer to kill them all. Mario and the crew realise he is watching them, hiding. There is no way to kill him, as he is indestructible. The only thing they can do is run...And keep running...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hooray! New story! (That was meant to be sarcastic :L) This story is based on the popular horror game 'Slender Man'. Whoever hasn't heard of it, basically this dude in a suit with no face and really long arms follows the player rough the forest, eventually killing them. It is pretty cool. Anyway, enjoy! Oh yeah, if there is any bizarre sentences or words, I am writing this on an iPad, and it changes the right spellings into stupid spellings.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, DK, Dixie, Diddy, Funky, Tiny, Rosalina, Professor E. Gadd, Toadbert, Toadsworth, Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian, Jojora and Lakilulu.

Characters Dead: None

(Note: I am not planning in having a lot of characters in this story, because I do not plan to make it an incredibly long story like Passport to Death or Escape, but knowing me, I will :L)

...

'This is so exciting!' Luigi squealed like a girl as he packed his green bag, making his brother, Mario, face-palm.

'Luigi, calm down, we are not visiting the Mushroom Queen, we are going freaking camping!'

'Sorry, Mario' Luigi said, quieting down a little. 'Right. Teddy Bear? Check. Perfume? Check. Pink dress? Check'

'WHAT!?' bellowed Mario, turning and facing Luigi in shock and anger. 'WHY DO YOU NEED A PINK DRESS!?'

'You never know' Luigi said, frowning at Mario as he packed it in his bag along with a vacuum. 'I thought you knew better, Mario'

Mario shook as he slowly turned away from Luigi, his hands clenched into fists.

'If you keep acting like this, I WILL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOUR BODY!'

Luigi ignored his furious brother, doing up the zip on his bag.

'Whatever. Let's go and meet the others by the forest'

They both got into their bright green car, (Much hated by Mario) and zoomed out of town, smoke spiralling out of the car and spinning into the air.

...

'It is SUCH a beautiful day for camping' Peach sighed, smiling as she looked up at the blue sky, the sun shining down brightly on the pink princess.

'You got that right!' Goombella cheered, smiling.

'I am SO excited!' shrieked Lakilulu in happiness, throwing spiky shells everywhere.

'You are not allowed to speak, Lakilulu' Peach said, glaring at Lakilulu. 'Who the hell invited this bitch anyway?'

'None of us' explained Daisy, catching one of the spiky shells and throwing it back at Lakilulu. 'She just came randomly with a packed bag. Nobody knows why, and I think she just ruined the cheerful atmosphere'

Lakilulu noticed everyone was glaring at her, and began to cry.

'Why does nobody like me!?' she cried, hiding her head in her hands.

'Because you are a bitch' Jojora stated, and everyone nodded in approval.

'Hey guys! Sorry we are late!' Mario called from Luigi's car, walking towards the gang with Luigi.

'HEY MARIO!' shrieked Peach, running towards the plumber and hugging him. 'IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!'

'Peach, it has been a few hours' Mario muttered, rolling his eyes.

'Are all of us here?' asked Dixie, hopping around in excitement.

'Yes!' they all cheered.

'Then let's go in!' Toad said, and they walked across the bridge that led into the dark forest...

...

'What is it!?' bellowed Bowser to his shaking servant, Koopala.

'I just thought you w-wanted to hear w-what I am g-going to say...' the Koopa said, extremely scared.

'Well, if it isn't about Pancakes, I DON'T CARE!' the Koopa King roared, smashing a fist down on his throne.

'B-but, Mario and his friends are going c-camping' Koopala stuttered, sweating.

'And what do I need to know about it?' Bowser growled, slightly softer.

'I thought you would have a plan' stated Koopala.

Bowser was silent for a moment, thinking. Then he clicked his fingers and unleashed his fire breath in happiness, accidentally burning Koopala to death.

'You are right!' Bowser cheered, then realised what he had done. 'Um...Son! Clean up this mess right now!'

Bowser then stood up and slowly walked out of the throne room and into the dining room, where the minions were eating breakfast and chatting.

'All of my professional killers, COME HERE!' Bowser bellowed.

Everyone looked up at him in confusion, but none of them moved.

'Er...I mean, the professional killer that murdered Wendy come here!'

Then there was the sound of a chair being pushed back, scraping the floor. A Koopa, with knives hanging on his belt, two katanas on his back, spikes on his shoes and a gun in his hand walked towards Bowser. He wore a purple cloak, hiding all of his features except his eyes, which were red.

'You called, Master?' he said in a cold voice.

'You must go out into the Koopa Forest and find Mario and his stupid friends. What you must do, is kill them, without showing yourself. When you kill them all, return to me. Get it?'

The Koopa nodded and turned around, jumping out of the window high up on the wall.

'You better not fail me...' Bowser said with fire in his eyes.

...

'We have been walking for hours!' complained Toadette, stumbling through the trees with the others.

'Shut up! We are almost at our camping destination!' snapped Mario.

'Thank god, I am getting SO hungry' Flurrie said, heaving her bag onto her shoulder.

'Me too' agreed Lakilulu.

'You are not getting anything to eat, you can starve' Vivian said in disgust, who was flying above the group with Flurrie and Lakilulu.

'That is so true' Luigi laughed, who was at the head of the group.

'Here we are!' sang Birdo, spotting a big clearing.

'She is right, for once' Yoshi said. 'Let's set up'

'And then we can eat! Am I right, guys?' Flurrie squealed with her eyes gleaming.

'Do you ALWAYS want to eat?' asked Goombella, rolling her eyes as she set out her brown tent at the edge of the clearing. 'Who wants to stay in my tent with me? It is big enough for five!'

'Why would you need such a big tent?' asked E. Gadd, who was rolling out his sleeping bag. 'You are one of the smallest out of all of us'

'You never know' Goombella smiled and winked. 'So, who wants to stay with me?'

'ME!' cried Flurrie. 'We can stay up late and tell scary stories and eat FOOD!'

'I guess I shall' Rosalina said in a soft voice, floating above the ground with her eyes closed.

'No way, SISTER!' screamed Peach, waving to the princess with Daisy and Toadette. 'YOU ARE COMING WITH US!'

Rosalina smiled, and floated over to the others. Meanwhile, Vivian, Jojora, Birdo and Lakilulu went over to Goombella's tent.

'I can only have three more' frowned Goombella, sighing as she looked up at the four girls. 'Vivian, Jojora and Birdo. No way am I having YOU, BITCH!'

Lakilulu frowned in sadness, and clutching her bag, floated over to a quiet place and began setting up her tent alone. Peach, feeling sorry for the Lakitu, called her over.

'Hey, Lakilulu! Why don't you come with us? There is room for one more!'

Lakilulu looked up.

'Really?' she gasped, surprised that Peach asked her to sleep in the same tent as her.

'Sure!' smiled Peach.

Lakilulu happily grabbed her things and went over to them.

...

It was now late in the night, and everyone was sitting around the fire eating.

'So...DELICIOUS!' cried Flurrie, who was eating everyone's food.

'Pig...' muttered Toad, looking up at the sky.

'So...What do you guys want to do?' asked Diddy.

'I don't know. What about a game?' asked Funky, who was never tired.

'Funky, it is midnight! Seriously?' Daisy said and glanced at the ape.

'Oh, sorry' Funky said, feeling embarrassed.

Then there was a rustle in the trees near Yoshi. He turned around in shock, but nothing was there.

'Uh, guys? Did you hear that?' Yoshi asked.

'Hear what?' asked Peach.

Suddenly, something spun out of a bush, whizzing past Tiny's head and thumping into a tree. She gasped and looked closer.

It was a throwing star!

More came, spinning everywhere, but none if them hit the group. They all screamed duck dived to the floor for cover.

'Damn it!' they heard someone say, and then they heard rustling.

'What was that?' asked Toadette, shaking as she stood up.

They all stood up again and began talking.

'Those were them Chinese sharp star things that people use to kill people!' Birdo exclaimed.

'That means...Someone has followed us...And is trying to kill us...' whispered Mario, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!

'They are coming again' screamed Tiny in terror, spotting the deadly weapons coming out of another bush.

They all dodged them as they shot past, most of the group getting cut around their body.

'Duck again!' cried DK, and once again they all dived to the floor.

'FUCK!' the same voice bellowed, then silence.

Suddenly, Peach gasped.

'I recognise that voice! It is one of those Koopas the kidnapped me before! He said he was a professional killer!'

'Oh no' whispered Toadsworth.

'Guys, we have to get to the police station. We must go through the forest. We have no weapons, so we can't fight. But we can try to escape. All of us must bunch together and look in one direction each, even up. Some of us may get badly hurt and a few of us could die, but we must stick together and get to the police' Lakilulu stated, and everyone looked at her in amazement.

'You're not that bad' Goombella said with a smile, and Lakilulu smiled back.

'Great plan. Are you guys ready to go?' asked Waluigi nervously.

They all nodded, and they set off, all looking in different directions. The Koopa was watching them silently, deciding who would be his first victim...

...

They had been travelling for three hours now, and there was no sign of the police station...Or the killer...

'Don't worry guys, we will get there soon' Wario said, giving a weak smile to the others.

'I think we are lost' Goombella said in depression.

'Me too' muttered Flurrie. 'Diddy led us the wrong way'

'Hey! It isn't my fault!' Diddy said and frowned.

'Guys! Keep looking out for the killer!' Dixie snapped in annoyance.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a crack, and something falling through the air. There was a thump as it landed on Waluigi's head.

'AHHHH! BEE HIVE!' he screamed as the bees came out and started stinging him all over the place.

Everyone else screamed and backed away. Waluigi continued squirming and screaming as the bees continued to sting him, until he eventually stopped.

'I-I think he is d-dead' whispered Toadette sadly.

'Eh, who cares! Let's just keep going' Wario muttered.

'I know. That guy was a fucking shit face' Rosalina said and followed Wario.

Everyone else gasped.

'Rosalina REALLY just did that?' gasped Funky.

'Whatever. Come on' Flurrie groaned and flew after the other two, the others following.

'Heh heh heh...'

'Toad! Shut the hell up and come on!' shouted Toadette.

'Sorry!' Toad yelled and ran after them.

'One down...' the Koopa said, hiding deep in the trees. 'A lot more to go...'

...

'I am hungry!'

They were still walking, and it had now been a day. The sun was shini brightly, but the survivors couldn't see it, as the trees were blocking it. Flurrie's stomach was rumbling, indicating that she was incredibly hungry.

'Me too. Did anyone bring any food?' asked Jojora.

'It is lucky you have a brainy one in the group' Goombella said with a grin, emptying her backpack.

'Wow' gasped Mario. 'That's a hell lot of food'

They all sat down and began to eat, all of them thinking about the killer, and who he was going to kill next...

...

A/N: Did you like it? This was chapter one, and I think you get the storyline :P. I ope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter is coming soon. :D

Owen96


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Last Chapter there was a really...rude review that I couldn't remove. I tried to but it wouldn't let me, so yeah. And now to...**

**!REPLYING OF THE REVIEWS!**

**Gothgirl01: I think the legend is really creepy. I have seen my friends play it before and I watched her, but then I got really stressed and stopped watching her before Slenderman caught her :P.**

**Kaiimi: I have never played it on my own, but I had go on my friend's phone before. I stopped when I got one page though because I was scared :P. Haha, I wonder if Lakilulu ever will be liked by one of the gang...**

**Random Person: YAY! XD I will keep who you want to survive in mind, along with everyone else who wants a certain character to survive or make it far into the story.**

**Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Wario, DK, Dixie, Diddy, Funky, Tiny, Rosalina, Professor E. Gadd, Toadbert, Toadsworth, Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian, Jojora and Lakilulu.**

**Characters Dead: Waluigi.**

**...**

The group sat silently, some of them finishing their food. The others had already finished their food, and were just waiting for them to finish.

'Hurry up!' Cried Flurrie in distress. 'The professional killer is going to murder us all if we don't hurry up!'

'I thought you loved food,' Goombella rolled her eyes. 'But you're right. Come on, let's go.'

They all stood up and bean walking, crunching leaves as they went. The forest got darker and darker. The leaves of the trees got thicker and thicker and soon they could see no light at all, but it was not pitch black. Everyone glanced around nervously.

'Should we all go in a circle instead of a line?' asked DK. 'We can all look in different directions, so the killer can not murder us!'

'That is a good idea,' Luigi began. 'But I got a better idea. We should all split up in separate groups, and the first group to make it out and get the police and save us all!'

'That IS a good idea...' Peach said, stopping to think. 'But if we DO go in groups, we should make them large. We are not having, like, four people in each group. I say about eight, nine, or ten.'

'But there are twenty-three of us,' Lakilulu pointed out. 'The groups wouldn't be fair.'

'Hmmm...' Mario looked up, when an idea suddenly struck him. 'We can put all the strong ones in the small groups, and the weaker ones in the bigger groups!'

'Are you sure you still want to go in groups?' DK asked, angry with Luigi. 'I think it will still be better if we all stick together, just in case.'

'Who agrees with DK?' asked Luigi.

Nobody answered.

'There, it is agreed,' Luigi looked smugly at the ape. 'Now let's decide the groups, quickly!'

'There can be six in three groups, and five in the fourth group,' Daisy suggested, quickly doing the math.

'Ok,' Mario said. 'Me, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Funky Kong can be in the group with the least amount of people.'

'Then Me, Daisy, Toadette, Yoshi, Rosalina, and Lakilulu can go in the next group,' Peach said. 'I don't know about you guys, though.'

'Then Me, Dixie, Tiny, Toad, Toadbert, and Toadsworth can go in the next group,' Diddy said. 'We Monkeys and Toads need to stick together!'

'So I am with E. Gadd, Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian, and Jojora,' Birdo said. 'Hm, Ok.'

'Is everyone Ok with this?' asked Mario, and they all nodded in reply. 'Right, so everyone, stay safe, and don't let the murderer kill you!'

The four groups left in different directions to get out of the forest and escape the murderer.

...

Mario, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Funky Kong were stepping across rocks. They realised they were getting closer to a waterfall. They knew this because there was green moss all around them and rocks were everywhere. Vines hung down from the tall rocks. Then they heard the noise of rushing water, and spotted the huge waterfall. Clear water rushed down the cliff into the pool at the end, making a huge splash.

'I could really do with a drink right now,' Wario said, running towards the pool and bending down. 'Come on, you may never get another chance like this in your life!'

The other four hesitantly walked over to them. At the top of the waterfall, standing on a strong rock at the end of the waterfall, was a Koopa wearing black. He folded his arms and looked down at the five, grinning. He continued to watch them as he opened his cloak. He brushed his fingers across every weapon, before closing his eyes and shaking his head. He closed the cloak and kicked a small stone off the rock he was standing on. It fell down and landed on Wario's head.

'Ow!' He muttered, rubbing his head as he looked up angrily. 'A stone hit me on the head!'

'So?' Mario looked at him.

They both then shrugged and continued drinking. The professional killer raised his hands and jumped, grabbing a thick branch and swinging around it. He then leapt off the branch and disappeared into the shadows.

...

Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Yoshi, Rosalina, and Lakilulu were standing on the edge of a cliff, sighing and groaning.

'We have been here three times already!' Toadette muttered, looking down.

'Well, look on the bright side! At least I am not getting my nails dirty!' Peach cheered.

'Hey, look at that!' exclaimed Yoshi, pointing at something behind a tree. 'Let's go and check it out!'

They all slowly walked across the cliff, trying not to slip and fall. They went behind the tree and gasped when they saw a broken down door with moss on it. Daisy raised her leg and kicked it open. The door broke off its hinges and flew off, falling into a canyon. Wait...A canyon? They all gasped again when they saw a bridge across the canyon, leading to the other side, where there was more forest. Some of the planks were missing, while some looked incredibly dangerous.

'Heh heh...Let's turn back.' Toadette chuckled nervously and turned around.

'No!' Peach grabbed her to stop her from running away. 'If we go across, we might actually be getting somewhere!'

'Peach is right,' Daisy agreed. 'We should go across.'

Then Daisy noticed everyone was staring at her with their arms folded.

'Heh heh...I didn't mean me...' Daisy said, but the next thing she knew she was half-way across the bridge, slowly walking across.

'This is, like, SO intense! Who is with me!?' Yoshi cheered, then picked up Rosalina and threw her off the cliff, making her plummet to her death at the bottom of the canyon. 'Right, Rosalina? Rosalina? Hey, I wonder where Rosalina went!'

Rosalina then floated back up with her arms folded. She landed gently on the rocky surface and scowled at Yoshi.

'Right?' Yoshi continued.

'YES, whatever! Just please don't do that again!' Rosalina angrily exclaimed.

'What, THIS!?' Yoshi kicked her in the stomach, making her fall backwards into the canyon once again. 'HAHAHAHA!'

The murderer was secretly watching, perched on a thick tree branch.

'Hmmm, I guess Lakilulu and Rosalina can float back up, so I will not try to push them into the canyon somehow. Yoshi is too quick, and he will be able to easily dodge it. Daisy is almost across, and I think Toadette is awesome! I guess it it Goodbye, Princess Peach.' He said, when the branch began to bend. 'Oh, sh-'

The branch snapped and he screamed as he landed on the ground below, right next to Toadette. She turned around and gasped, backing away. The murderer jumped to his feet, waved, and then ran away.

'I am so stealthy!' He cheered, but then smashed into a tree branch.

'OH MY GOSH!' Toadette cried, pointing at the murderer as he dashed out of sight. 'That was totally just the murderer!'

The murderer then took out a harpoon gun from his jacket, and hid behind a tree. He aimed it at Peach and pulled the trigger. Peach looked down.

'Oooh, a penny!' She squealed and bent down to grab it.

The harpoon whizzed past her and out of sight. Rosalina then grabbed the penny and glared at Peach.

'Did someone just see something?' asked Yoshi, looking around.

'Oui.' replied Lakilulu.

Everyone glanced at her.

'No, just no,' Peach began, walking towards Lakilulu. 'How dare you?'

'YOU ARE SO DEAD!' screamed Rosalina, jumping on Lakilulu and starting to strangle her.

'THAT IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!' Toadette cried.

'Wait, wait!' Lakilulu screamed. 'The murderer is aiming a harpoon gun at Peach! Look out! Look-'

There was a scream as Peach dropped to the ground and rolled off the cliff.

'Um...Oops.' Rosalina said and released her hold on Lakilulu.

The murderer released an evil laugh. He then pulled out his phone and rang somebody.

'Hello?'

'I just got rid of the Princess.'

'Which one?'

'Dumb blonde.'

'Oh...Rosalina?'

'Yes-What? No! Peach.'

'How many have you killed?'

'Two.'

'Not enough...Don't think I will pay you until you kill them all...Well, except that certain one, of course.'

'You?'

'Ugh, shut up! I am trying to make suspense!'

'Well, you sucked at it.'

'This phone call is going on to long. Just release the killer horses already.'

'Not until you send me the new Miley Cyrus CD.'

'That singer sucks! No way! Forget it!'

'Fine, I won't release the killer horses.'

'...OK, Fine! I will put it in the mail when all of this blows over. Happy?'

'Yeah. BYE!'

'...'

The murderer switched off his phone and continued to watch the gang, when he noticed they were all looking at him.

'...It was on speaker, wasn't it?' He said in disbelief.

Everyone nodded.

'Well, bye!' He then jumped away, but tripped over a branch and fell over.

...

Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Toad, Toadbert, and Toadsworth were climbing up a mountain, hoping to get a better view when they made it to the top of the perilous hill. Toadsworth wheezed and leant on his stick.

'I do not get paid enough for these things...' He muttered.

'YOU get paid?' asked Dixie in shock. 'That is it! I am calling my lawyers!'

'You have signal?'

'Yeah...Why?'

'You could have rang the police all this time!' Toadsworth cried.

'Oh...Still, I am calling my lawyers.' Dixie then walked off. 'No, Bruce, it is over! No, bananas can NOT change my mind! Shut up, Bruce! IT'S OVER!'

She then threw her phone down the mountain in anger.

'What did 'Your lawyers' say, then?' Toadbert asked, who was the furthest ahead.

'They said they are secretly watching me for a new TV show. They are going to use me for a model, along with a few other strange characters.' Dixie explained.

They all then turned and saw Toad losing in front of cameras, smiling.

'Kill me now...' whispered Tiny.

...

Birdo, E. Gadd, Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian, and Jojora were sitting on rocks, talking. Well, except for Goombella, who was listening to songs on her iPod.

'Ugh, boring...boring...boring...ah! Here is a good one!' She cheered.

Everyone listened and then groaned.

'Are you serious?' Flurrie muttered. 'The theme song for Total Drama? You suck, I am telling you.'

'Hey, it is actually really addicting!' Goombella shouted. (It is actually addicting XD)

'Yeah, well in my opinion that show sucks. I don't like any of the characters, they are either mean, never speak, or strange. None of them are ever NORMAL!' Jojora said, looking up at the sky.

E. Gadd was staring at them blankly as they talked about it.

'No, your stupid for calling Duncan stupid!' Birdo said to Flurrie.

'I just like the characters that actually won the series.' Vivian said. 'Like...Owen, Heather, Cameron, blah blah blah blah. I know that is not really right. I don't even know their names! I don't even know the show! WAAAAAAAHHHH!'

'...See, this is what happens when we talk about random things.' Flurrie rolled her eyes.

...

**A/N: One person died last chapter, one person died this chapter. It will probably keep doing this** **until the end of the story.**

**Who is that mysterious person who was calling the murderer?**

**Will Flurrie ever lose weight?**

**And if so, will people like her?**

**Find out next time!**


End file.
